Freedom, A Few Friends Away
by GoddessOfLove2.0
Summary: Tera Soto, a girl who's never had friends meets Yugi for the first time. Could he be companion she was looking for? YugixTera or Yuri. Shows Tera's tragic past.
1. Chapter 1

Tera Soto: Hi, I'm Tera. I live in Domino and attend Domino High. I'm known as the Queen of Games and I'm not afraid to take anyone down. I also have a secret. I have powers. You'll find out about them

later on in the story. I've lived in a tower ever since I was four and I want to be free. Because of that tower I'm not allowed to make any friends. But when I meet Yugi, I'd have to bend the rules to hang

out with him and his friends. Will I end out having friends after all? Find out by reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator 1: Today was the first day of school. Tera slept in late. The perfect time for her sisters to pull a prank on her.

Narrator 2: Tera should be prepared. It happens every year on the first day of school ever since she was eight.

Narrator 1:Zip it! She's gonna hear you. Anyway, Delilah, Tera's twin sister was going to scare her while Via, Tera's little sister by a year old, was going to throw the pie in her face.

Delilah: Ready?

Via: Ready.

Delilah: 1

Via: 2

Delilah: 3! Wake up there's a fire!

Tera: What?

(Splat)


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator 2: The pie hit her in the face.

Delilah and Via: Gotcha!

Tera:Okay I'm up. Deli you don't have to scare me again and Via, no more pies. But good work.

Deli: Hey Terabyte. It's time for school.

Tera: (sarcastically) Yay.

Via: Don't be sarcastic. Maybe we'll all find friends. Maybe Tera will even find a boyfriend.

Tera: Don't say that. You know how I find boys the most annoying beings on Earth.

Deli: Well you know Via's got a point. You can't be single forever. You can't wear your hood forever either.

Tera: Yes I can.

Deli: Come on! You're the Queen of Games. You're a huge catch. Mark my words I'll find you a boyfriend.

Tera: Please no. The last thing I need are a million guys at our doorstep.

Via: Whatever. Time to get dressed. We're gonna be late for school.

Tera: That's right. Now, get out of my room so I can get dressed!

Via: No. Have you forgotten that you're a magical being?

Tera: Oh yea. And guess what.

Deli and Via: What?

Tera: I'll get you back for that prank.

Deli: In your dreams.

Tera: Wanna make a bet?

Via: Yes!

Tera: Ok. If I prank you two within two days Deli has to dye her hair black like ours for one day and you two have to give me a mani-pedi.

Narrator 1: Tera, Deli, and Via are girls with medium brown skin and black hair except for Deli who has white hair. Deli is the younger twin who was born with black hair but it turned white in a freak

magic accident caused by Tera.

Deli: Alright. And if you lose...

Via: ...if you lose you have to dye your hair white and kiss Yugi Muto on the cheek.

Tera: I hope you mean his face. And there's no way I'm gonna lose.

**Author's Notes: I hope you liked this chapter of sisterly love. A big shout out to gwuncan4life. And a special thanks to narrators 1 and 2. Narrators 1 and 2: No prob.**

**Author: In the next chapter Tera will bump into Yugi and his friends and meet them for the first time.**

Tera: Oh my gosh. We're gonna be late for school.

Deli: Well. What are we waiting for?

Via: Let's get some breakfast and go to school.

Tera: Wait. Where's Veronica?

Tera, Deli, and Via: With Kaiba.

**Author: The oldest sister, Veronica dates Seto Kaiba. Anyway, stay tuned to see who will win the bet. Bye ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Sorry about a little mix up. Apparently Lizzie's name is actually Gwuncan 4 Ever. At school**

**she told me it was Gwuncan4life. Sorry Lizzie if you're reading this. You know that I kinda have short term**

**memory and that I'm forgetful.**


	5. Chapter 5

#1: The girls rushed downstairs to eat their breakfast. Their nanny, Fifi was waiting for them.

Fifi: What took you so long?

Tera: No time to explain. Just give us our breakfast.

Via: There's no time for that. Let's get our backpacks and go.

Deli: We'll just eat while we run there.

Fifi: Don't forget you're hood.

Tera: Thanks. Now, let's go.

#2: And out the door they ran. They ran all the way to the intersection where Tera ran into Joey.

Joey: Hey! Watch where you're going.

Tera: Why don't you watch where you're going!

Joey: I'll show a piece of my mind.

#1: Just then Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Duke came along.

Tea: Joey, stop bothering these girls.

Joey: I'm not bothering them. They bumped into me.

Yugi: Sorry for my friend.

Deli: Whatever. Huh? Wait a minute! You're Yugi Muto!

Via: We've heard so much about you.

Duke: Hey girls have you heard about me?

Tera: Don't you own that Dungeon Dice monster store?

Tristan: He invented the game.

Tea: Hold on. Aren't you Tera Soto?

Tera: Yea. So?

Tea: So you're the Queen of Games.

Joey: Enough about her. What have you ladies heard about me?

Deli: Absolutely nothing.

Joey: What? Nothing about Joey Wheeler.

Tristan: Just face reality. They know nothing about you.

Via: Hold on a sec. I do know you. You're the underdog.

Yugi: On second thought, they do know you. Nice to meet you.

Tera: Yea, yea nice to meet you too. Come on girls! We're gonna be late.

Via: It was nice meeting you.

Deli: Really nice.

#2: And with that they ran away.

Joey: Those shrimps are gonna get us late.

Duke: Just forget it Joey. They're gone now aren't they?

Tea: I don't think this is the last time we'll be seeing them.

Yugi: Tea's right.

#1: Meanwhile on the way to school the girls are talking about who they met.

Deli: That Yugi kid is cute. Isn't he Tera?

Tera: He's okay.

Via: I think Tera found a cute guy who happens to be her size and who happens to be the King of Games.

Deli: Via, she found more than just a cute guy. She found future friends. We all did.

Tera: You guys are so annoying when you're talking about boys.

Deli: Yea, but you love us anyway.

#2: They barely made it to school on time.

#1: At least they made it.

**Author's Notes: Okay. In the next chapter Tera has to work on a Science project with Tea. A special thanks **

**to #1 and 2. A shoutout to Gwuncan 4 Ever. See you in the next chapter. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

#1: At school Tera was Science with Tea and Yugi. Their teacher who's name I don't care about was

talking about partners for a Science and the first partner she calls has to do the project at their house.

Tera didn't think she'd have to do it. But when the teacher got to her she was proven wrong.

Teacher: Okay. Tera Soto you'll be partnered up with Tea Gardner.

Tera: I don't mean to disrespect you teacher but I don't do partners.

Tea: Come on. It'll be fun.

Teacher: And if you want to get an A you have to work with a partner.

#2: Just then the bell rang.

Teacher: Class is over. I suggest you start working on your projects today.

#1: Tera was just about to head out to her next class when Yugi and Tea came along.

Tea: Hi Tera. I guess I'll be coming to your house after school.

Tera: Whatever. See you after school or not at all.

#2: She started walking out the door.

Tea: Where do you live?

Tera: When you walk to school you always see that giant mansion with a built in tower on that hill right?

Yugi: Right.

Tera: That's my house.

#1: Then she walked out the door.

Tea: What's her problem?

Yugi: I think she's trying to hide something.

After school...

#2: Tera came downstairs to get something to eat. She was the same clothes as Fabia Sheen except that

she didn't have the sweater, her white boots went up almost all of her legs, and her outfit was blue.

Deli, Via, and Veronica were waiting for her.

Deli: So Tea's coming to our house.

Via: How awesome! For the first time in forever we'll have a guest!

Veronica: Just remember not to show your powers.

Tera: I remember.

Deli, Via, and Veronica: Good.

#1: Just then the doorbell rang. Via opened the door. It was Tea.

Via: Oh hi Tea.

Tea: Hi. Is Tera home?

Deli: She's right here.

Tera: Hey.

Veronica: Bye guys. I have to go see Seto.

Deli:Bye. (To Tea) You can work with Tera in the tower.

Tera: Follow me.

#2: While working their way up the tower Tea noticed scorch marks, frost blasts, and unearthed spots on the

walls.

Tea: What is all this on the walls?

Tera: Uh decoration. Never mind that. Here's my room.

#1: Tera's room was a room built for a princess.

Tea: (sitting on the bed)This room is amazing.

Tera: Thanks.

Tea: So what do you want to do for our project.

#2: Tera wasn't paying attention. She was looking at a picture of her, her sisters, and what looked like her

parents.

Tea: Uh Tera? Tera!

Tera: Huh? Oh sorry. I was just looking at this picture.

Tea: Are these 2 your parents?

Tera: Yes. I'm surprised I haven't burned this picture yet.

Tea: Why would you want to burn this picture?

Tera: Because my parents were selfish and didn't care about anyone else except for themselves.

Can you keep a secret?

#1: Tea nodded.

Tera: Ok. Don't freak out.

#2: And with that said blasts of fire and ice came out of her hands. Tea was about freak out until Tera stopped and put her

hands over Tea's mouth.

Tera: You said you wouldn't freak out.

#1: Tea nodded and took Tera's hands off her mouth.

Tea: How long have you been able to do that?

Tera: Uh since birth. Can you keep another secret?

Tea: Yea.

Tera: Okay. You want to know why I don't have friends?

Tea: Yes.

Tera: Alright. When Deli and I were born my parents were very happy until they witnessed my powers. They called me

a monster. A year later Via was born. When I turned four all of us even Veronica weren't allowed to leave the house or go

outside. We never knew what the outside world was like. Then a year later my parents held a ball and invited a lot of

people. I thought it'd be the best day of my life.I was wrong. I wasn't aware of my powers so when I stepped into the

ballroom everything got covered in frost. My parents told me to leave this house forever but my sisters said

that I went they went too. So my parents abandoned all of us. Then one day on the streets my sisters and I got seperated.

When I found them they were about to get mugged. Out of fear and anger I created a blast of magic that turned Deli's hair

white and knocked all of us unconscious. When I came to I was in a house and my sisters were staring at me. I asked

them why we were here and Veronica told me that our parents died and that we inherited everything including their

company and money. It was weird because a 10 year old, two 5 year olds, and a 4 year old would be running a company.

Afraid that I might hurt someone or get hurt by someone Veronica never allowed us to leave the area of our house unless

it had to do with school or errands. Ultimately that meant we couldn't have friends.

Tea: I'm sorry to hear that.

Tera: (looking at the clock) No worries. It's time for you to go. And I'm glad to call you a friend. Bye.

Tea: Bye.

#2: Tea went downstairs but before she left she hatched up a plan with Deli and Via while Tera was upstairs and

Veronica was still gone. It was going to take place tomorrow at the city's center.

**Author's Notes: What are they planning? I know but I'm not going to tell you. As for Tera's outfit go to google and search **

**bakugan fabia sheen. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday Morning...

#2: It was the start of a beautiful day. Deli, Via, and Veronica had just woken up but Tera was still sleeping. All of the sisters snuck into her room to wake her up.

Deli: Are you sure we should do this?

Veronica and Via: Yes.

Via: Wake up Tera!

Tera: Why do I have to?

Deli: Because Veronica said we could go run some errands while she's working. Isn't that right?

Veronica: Yes. Just be back 2 hours.

Via: Alright. Now get dressed so we can go.

Tera: Uh huh.

#1: After Tera got dressed and the girls had breakfast they headed for the city's center. What Tera didn't know was that

they'd be meeting some people there. When they got to the center Tera was confused.

Tera: I thought you guys were going to show me where I go to get groceries.

#2: Tera has never been to a grocery store.

Via: Not exactly. We're gonna meet some people.

Tera: Who?

Deli: Yugi and his friends.

#1: Yugi and his friends just came.

Yugi: Hey!

#2: Tera hid half her face with her hair.

Tera: (quiet, passive voice) Hi.

Tea: Is she alright?

Deli: She didn't think of reading our minds so she didn't expect this.

Joey: Of course she didn't expect this. Being in the presence of two champs.

Tristan: Actually one champ.

Joey: Shut it.

Tera: So what are you guys doing here?

Yugi: Well we're to give you a tour of Domino.

Via: Yea! So let's go!

#1: Via started to run.

Joey: Hey! Wait for us!

#2: The others went after her leaving Yugi and Tera behind.

Tera: Your friends are interesting Yugi.

Yugi: You'll get used to them. Come on let's catch up to them.

#1: During the tour Tera felt like she was getting closer to Yugi and his friends. Tea felt like a sister. Joey, Tristan, and

Duke felt like brothers. Tera didn't know what to think of Yugi.

Tera: (thinking) Well. Deli and Via were right about Yugi being cute. Wait am I falling for Yugi? I think I am!

#2: Without a shadow of a doubt Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke felt like they were getting closer to Tera, Deli, and Via.

Yugi felt even closer with Tera. There was something about her that he liked.

Joey: So Tera you have powers huh?

Tera: Uh huh.

Duke: Good. So you could poof up some food right?

Tea, Tera, Deli, Via: (angrily) Food?!

Joey: Never mind. How about a duel? You vs me.

Tera: A duel? Awesome!

#1: Tera just realized that none of them had their duel discs so Tera poofed up two.

Tera: Ready?

Joey: Ready.

Tera and Joey: It's time to duel.

Last move in the duel...

#2: Tera was at 200 life points while Joey was at 1800.

Joey: Looks like I'll win.

Tera: Don't be so sure. It's my move. (smirking) I'll sacrifice Graceful Soldier and Graceful Cavalier to summon Nova.

And thanks to her special ability I can change her to any mode I want. I choose Love mode.

Joey: Heh? Love mode?

Tera: Yes. In this mode any monster I choose from your field, hand, deck, and graveyard will fall under Nova's love spell.

Joey: What?!

Tera: And I choose Guilford the Lightning. Now I play this magic card called Wedding Bells. It means that Guilford's

attack points will be added to Nova's attack points if Guilford says I do. And since he's madly in love Nova attack all of his

monsters and the rest of his life points with Broken Heart Attack!

Joey: No way. I lost.

Tera: You did better than I thought. Good on you.

Joey: Thanks.

Deli: Well, we have to go.

Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Duke: Bye.

Tera, Deli, Via: Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday: At school...

#1: Tera, Deli, and Via were upstairs getting ready for school. Veronica was at a meeting with Pegasus. Tera wasn't

paying attention.

Deli: Tera are you alright?

#2: Tera still wasn't paying attention. Just then the doorbell rang.

Tera: I'll get it.

#1: When Tera got to the door her cloned self was waiting outside. They both winked at each other.

Tera #1: Oh hi Bakura. Thanks for bringing Via's Girl of the Month magazine.

Deli: Bakura?

Via: Magazine?

#2: They both ran downstairs to the door but when they got there all they got was pie in the face by Tera #2.

Teras: Gotcha! (laughing)

Via: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.

#1: Both Teras turned into one.

Deli: So why were you so distracted upstairs?

Tera: Uhh. No reason.

Via: I don't think so. I know you better than that.

#2: Via and Deli observed their sister from top to bottom.

Deli: Wait a minute I've seen that look a long time ago.

Tera: What look?

Via: It's a look of love.

Tera: I'm not in love!

Deli: She's denying it. Another sign.

Via: There's only one way to find out. Goddess of Truth is Tera in love?

#1: Tera automatically transformed into the Goddess of Truth and her school uniform turned navy blue. She tried to cover

her mouth but the truth came out.

Tera: Yes I have a crush on someone by the name of Yugi.

Deli: Interesting. Now let's go!

Tera and Via: 10-4!

On the way out...

Via: Don't forget to wear your hood.

Tera: I'll take it with me but I won't wear it. I want people to see the real me.

Deli and Via: Awesome!

#2: When they entered the school all eyes were on them.

Boy: (looking at Tera) How's that?

Boy #2: I don't know but she's really cute.

Boy #3: So are those other girls.

#1: When the girls saw Yugi and his friends they ran to greet them. Tera was in her regular colored uniform.

Tera, Deli, and Via: Hi!

Joey: Huh? Tera is that you?

Tera: Yea.

Yugi: You look different without your hood.

Tea: The other boys seemed to notice that too.

Tera: (blushing) Heh.

Deli: Okay she looks really different now where's Bakura?

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke: Bakura?

Deli: Forget I said anything.

#2: Just then the bell rang.

Tera: I have get to class. (blushing) See you around?

Yugi: (blushing) Sure.

#1: Then they both left for their classes leaving the others behind.

Tristan: What's up with them.

Tea, Deli, and Via: Love.

**Author's Notes: Well there you have it. You've just witnessed another one of Tera's powers. You've also witnessed**

**the blossoming romance between Yugi and Tera. What will happen? I would love for you to donate money to St. Jude's**

**Children Hospital. The address is 262 Danny Thomas Place, Memphis, Tennessee 38105. A shoutout to Gwuncan 4 Ever.**

**Bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

Monday Night...

#1: Tera, Deli, and Via were watching a movie in their luxurious basement and they were in their jammies. Tera wasn't

paying attention to the movie. It was Hunger Games.

Tera: (plucking rose petals) He loves me, he loves me not, he lov-

Via: Awww. Her crush on Yugi is huge.

#2: Tera started to frown.

Deli: You may want to be quiet. We still lost the bet.

Via: Oh yea.

Tera: Forget the bet.

Deli: Wow. Your crush is that serious?

#1: (doorbell) Ooh. Tea's here.

Tera: ( opening the door using magic) Come in.

Tea: (coming in) Hi girls!

Deli, Tera, and Via: Hey!

Tera: ( gesturing to the seat next to her) Tea come watch the rest of the movie with us.

Tea: But isn't Veronica here.

Via: Nah. She's still at the meeting with Pegasus and won't be back until 2 a.m.

Tea: (seating down next to Tera) Okay then. So what's going on with you lately?

Tera: What do you mean?

Tea: I'm talking about you and Yugi. It's okay to tell me. I won't tell anyone.

Tera: (looking at her sisters) Should I?

Deli and Via: (nodding)

Tera: Fine. I find Yugi attractive so?

Tea, Deli, and Via: So?!

Tea: Tera it's a big deal.

Deli: You guys so much in common.

Via: You're both the same height leaving out the fact that Yugi's taller because of his hair.

Deli: You're both world dueling champs.

Tea: You both live in the same city and go to the same school.

Via: You're both shy.

Tera: (rolling her eyes) Okay. I get it. We're perfect together.

#2: Tera just realized what she said.

Tera: We are perfect together aren't we?

Tea, Deli, and Via: (nodding)

Tera: Hmm. Perfect. He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me!


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay readers. I would love for you to send money to St. Jude's Children Research Hospital. The address is**

**on chapter 8. Before I forget Gwuncan 4 Ever changed her pen name to Cupid Cutie 95.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: In this chapter Tera has a dream that she had in the past.**

_Monday Night: After the movie..._

#2: The movie ended and Tea had just left. The girls were getting ready to sleep in their basement.

Deli: (smirking) Hey Tera do you know what I'm thinking about?

Tera: If I transform into the Goddess of the Mind and read _your _mind I'm probably not gonna like it.

Via: Okay then. We'll just tell you.

Tera: (thinking) It's like they share a brain.

Deli and Via: Yuri! Or Yugi and Tera.

Tera: Oh brother.

Deli: We also have Yura as a shipping name.

Tera: (mumbling) Someone knock me unconscious.

Via: Hey you were the one who said you and Yugi were perfect together.

#1: Tera tried to make an excuse.

Tera: I didn't realize what I said.

Deli: Oh yea? Does he loves me, he loves me not ring a bell?

#2: Tera's face turned red out of anger.

Tera: (quickly) Okay! Lights out!

Via: But.

#1: The end of Tera's hair had red, orange, and yellow highlights. Her hands were on fire.

Deli: Okay bedtime!

#2: Tera started to calm down.

Tera: (smiling) Good. Goodnight.

Deli: Night.

Via: Nighty night.

#1: They all drifted off to sleep.

_In Tera's Dreams..._

_Tera: Hello? Where am I?_

_Tera, the Goddess of the Mind(Dream mode): Don't you know? We're in your I mean our dream._

_Tera: I mean where in our dream are we Tera G.O.M?_

_Tera G.O.M: Take a look around._

_#2: Tera started looking around._

_Tera: (looking around) Wait a minute. I remember now. This was the first day I started school. It was two days after we moved to Domino._

_#1: Tera was dreaming of the day she first met Yugi. Her older sister (ten years old) was taking her and Deli (five years old) to school. She was_

_really nervous that day. _

_Dream Tera: Vera I'm scared._

_Dream Veronica: It's nothing to be scared of. All kids get nervous on their first day._

_Dream Deli: Yea. I think._

_#2: Just then the teacher came._

_Dream teacher: Uhh. Hello miss._

_Dream Vera: Hello._

_Dream teacher: (giving her attention to Tera and Deli) Are these my new students?_

_Dream Vera: Yes. Say hi girls._

_Dream Tera: (softly) Hi I'm Tera._

_Dream Deli: Hi I'm Delilah._

_Dream teacher: Nice to meet you. I'm Eliza. Follow me._

_Dream Vera: I'll pick you up at three._

_#1: The girls followed Eliza to a room with other children._

_Dream Eliza: Hello children. Today we have two new students. Tera and Delilah._

_#2: Tera looked around. There were so many students. There was a girl whose name Tera automatically knew was Tea. She turned to the boy next _

_to her. Tera felt a strange feeling. It was a strange happy feeling. Was it love? At the end of school Tera and Deli went to get their backpacks. Inside_

_Tera's was a heart-shaped lollipop in a wrapper with a note tied to it. _

_Dream Tera: Who put it here?_

_Dream fading..._

Tera: Who put it here?

Via: (sleepily) What?

Deli: Please don't tell me you had that dream again?

Tera: Okay. I won't tell you.

#1: Just then the doorbell rang. Deli opened the door.

Deli: Hello? Huh? What's this?

Via and Tera: What's what?

Deli: This. It says "To: Tera, From: Your Secret Admirer."

Tera: Secret admirer? Give me the package.

#2: Deli gave Tera the package and inside it was a heart-shaped lollipop with a note tied to it.

**Author's Notes: Whoa! Tera has a secret admirer. I wonder who it is. Just kidding! I know who it is but I'm not gonna tell you. Anyway,**

**I would love for you to send money to St. Jude's Children Research Hospital. The address is on chapter 8. Please check out **

**Cupid Cutie 95 and her stories. She is my best friend. Anyway see what happens next chapter. Bye ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes: Do you guys remember when I said I knew who the secret admirer was? Yea, me too.**

* * *

Tuesday: At school...

#1: Tera, Delilah, and Via (Olivia) were outside in the school's courtyard. They were with Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Duke.

Deli: Hey Yugi how's your grandpa doing?

Yugi: Okay. Why'd you ask?

Via: Because our aunt helps him out.

Yugi: Really? I didn't know that.

Tea: Huh? What's up with Tera?

Deli: Oh nothing. I got this.

#2: Deli blew three times into a whistle.

Tera: Ow! Okay you can stop now.

Via: Serves you right for getting distracted.

Tea: Boys can we have a private talk for a minute?

Joey: Fine by me. Come on. Let's go.

* * *

Girls' POV...

Tea: Tera what's going on with you?

Tera: What do you mean?

Deli: She means you're not being yourself.

Via: Your crush on Yugi is huge.

Tera: Okay you're right. But what am I supposed to do?

Tea: Try not to be so distracted. Why are you so distracted lately?

Via: The reason is because last night she got a gift from a secret admirer.

Tea: A secret admirer?

Tera: (dreamily) Yea.

Deli: Okay. Now I know who this is. Goddess of Love who do I like?

Tera, the Goddess of Love: That's easy. Bakura.

Deli: Aha!

Tera G.O.L: Okay. You got me. But I just love romance. Especially if it's my love life.

Via: You know the rules.

Tera, G.O.L: Fine.

#1: Tera G.O.L. transformed back into Tera.

Tera: Thanks Deli.

Deli: No prob Yuri.

Tera: Very funny.

Tea, Tera, Deli, and Via: (laughing)

* * *

Boy's POV...

Joey: So Yugi you wanna tell us something?

Yugi: Okay. About what?

Duke: I think you know what Joey's talking about.

Tristan: He's talking about you and Tera.

Joey: We know you like her.

Yugi: Fine. I do like Tera.

Tristan: Alright!

Joey: (smirking) So let me guess. You need advice from me right?

Yugi: Uhh.

Duke: Like Yugi could get _good _advice from you.

Joey: What's that supposed to mean?!

* * *

Tea: Hey guys. We're back.

Yugi: Oh hey.

Via: So what were you guys talking about?

Joey: Uhh nothing. So you guys wanna go to the beach after school?

Deli and Tera: The beach?

Via: Yea we do! It could give us some fun in our lives.

Tera: Well since you put that way... I'm in.

Deli: Me too.

Tea: Count me in.

Yugi: I've got nothing better to do.

Tristan: Why not?

Duke: (cooly) Fine.

Joey: Then it's settled we're going to the beach.

* * *

At the beach...

Tera: Well we're here, but where are they?

#2: Tera, Deli, and Via started looking around for them.

Deli: (looking around) There they are.

#1: Tea was waving to them. When the girls got there Tea greeted them.

Tea: Hi girls. Cute outfits.

Tera, Deli, and Via: Thanks.

#2: All three sisters were wearing bikinis. Deli's was white, Via's was purple, and Tera's bikini top was royal blue while her bikini bottom was

sky blue. She had a see through, lavender shawl tied around her waist.

Tera: Your outfit's nice too.

#1: Tea's bikini was pink.

Via: Well what are waiting for? Let's go!

#2: Via started running towards the water but her sisters stopped her.

Tera: Hold on.

Deli: You're not going anywhere without sunscreen.

Via: Heh.

#1: Tera and Deli tackled their sister and started rubbing sunscreen all over her. They got it all over themselves too.

Via: Ew. It smells bad. I hope you're happy.

Tera: Yep. Now you can go.

Via: Finally!

#2: The next thing the girls knew Via was splashing in the water.

Tea: Come on girls. Let's go explore.

Deli: Right behind you.

Tera: We'll see you later.

* * *

While exploring...

Tera: Huh? What's this? Surfing Contest Entry.

Tea: An entry?

Deli: You should totally enter.

Tera: You think?

Tea: Yea.

Tera: I guess I will.

* * *

At the surfing contest...

Announcer: G'day ladies and gents. Welcome to the 10th annual surfing contest of Sunset beach.

Author: Fast forward to Tera.

Announcer: Our last competitor is a shrimp by the name Tera Soto.

Author: Fast forward to Tera's amazing surfing.

Announcer: This sheila's got some skills. I think we all know who are winner is... Tera Soto.

* * *

At sunset...

Yugi: Congrats on winning the contest.

Tera: (blushing) Thanks.

Deli: Well we have to go.

Via: It was fun hanging out with you guys.

Soto sisters: Bye.

Yugi and friends: Bye.

* * *

While Tera and her sisters leave...

Tea: Tera's an amazing girl isn't she Yugi?

Yugi: (blushing)

Deli: Yugi's an amazing guy...

Via: Isn't he Tera?

Tera: (blushing)

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay in the next chapter Veronica may or may not find out about what the girls are doing. I'm not gonna tell you. Once**

**again I give sa shout out to Cupid Cutie 95 and please check out her stories. Once again please donate money to St. Jude's Children**

**Research Hospital and review how much you donated. The address is on chapter 8. Bye. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Hopefully the people who read Payback have started to read this. In this chapter Tera, Deli, and Via get busted.**

* * *

Author: Hey guys I'll be narrating this time but #1 and 2 will join me though. Okay Tera, Deli, and Via were taking dance class. They were

dancing ballet and their teacher Cece was counting the beats to the rhythm.

Cece: Let's go ladies. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. Work it ladies. Move it, move it.

Author: All the girls were dancing beautifully. But they were getting tired after 2 hours of practice.

Cece: Alright girls. That's enough for tonight. See you next week.

Author: Then Cece left.

Tera: Ugh. I'm so tired.

Deli: Me too.

Via: So are you guys too tired to go to the carnival.

Tera and Deli: What?

Via: I asked our friends if they wanted to go to the carnival and they said yes.

Tera: Okay but how are we gonna get out when Vera set the alarm on the door so that everyone but us can leave.

Deli: Exactly Via. Did you think of that?

Via: (smirking) Indeed I did.

Deli: Now I'm confused.

Via: Just follow me.

Author: So Tera and Deli followed their sister after all of them changed into their favorite outfits. Via led them to the secret passageway they

used when they were kids.

Tera: I remember this now.

Author: And so they started crawling through the tunnel. It was no picnic.

Deli: (crawling) Ew. There are spider webs here.

Via: (crawling) Gross.

Tera: Oh calm down. You're not gonna die. We're out now.

Deli and Via: Good.

Via: Now let's go.

* * *

At the carnival...

Tera: Hey guys.

Tea: Hey.

Deli: You guys ready?

Joey: What do you think?

Via: Whatever let's go.

Yugi: So where do you want to start?

Tera: (walking backwards) We could start oof.

Author: Tera bumped into a girl. That girl wasn't very happy. Her name was Mindy.

Mindy: Watch where you're going, loser.

Tera: What did you call me?

Mindy: I called you a loser. Now, out of my way!

Author: Mindy walked away.

Deli: Well isn't she a ray of sunshine.

Via: I don't like her.

Duke: That makes two of us.

Joey: Just forget about her.

Tera: I guess you're right Joey. Huh? What's the tunnel of love?

Tea: Uhh why don't you answer that Yugi?

Yugi: Uhh.

Via: Well Yugi?

Deli: What is the tunnel of love?

Yugi: Nothing. Hey look at that stand.

Tera: Karaoke Nation. Sounds cool. I'm gonna enter.

Author:Just then Mindy and her crew came. Mindy was the queen of Karaoke Nation.

Mindy: Please you think you can do good in Karaoke Nation? I have more talent than you.

Deli: Please. Our sister can sing circles around you.

Via: She has way more talent.

Mindy: (smirking) Prove it.

* * *

Karaoke Nation...

Announcer: G'day mates. Welcome to Karaoke Nation. We have the challenger Tera Soto against the queen Mindy Richmond. We'll have one round. The goal of

this game is to sing the right notes with your microphone. Are you ready? Let's go. The song is Let It Go from Disney's Frozen.

**Disclaimer Note: I do not own anything from Frozen or Yu-Gi-Oh. **

_Lyrics- The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go! (x2)_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go! (x2)_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care _

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free!_

_Let it go! (x2)_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go! (x2)_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand and here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractles all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go! (x2)_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go! (x2)_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand _

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Announcer: Alright mates. Let's see who won. Mindy missed two notes and Tera missed... zero notes. Tera is the new queen of Karaoke!

Tera: I won!

Mindy: This is unacceptable! Daddy!

* * *

At the mansion...

Deli: Tonight was so much fun.

Tera:shh.

Via: Relax. Vera isn't even here.

Vera: Oh really?

#2: Oh boy. They're in trouble now.

#1: Veronica grabbed Tera by the arm.

Tera: Hey!

Veronica: Tera Mae Soto. You and I need to talk.

* * *

In Tera's room...

Veronica: Why did you leave?

Tera: To have fun. Something you don't know how to do. (sticks tongue out)

Veronica: Honestly Tera. You have the heart of a child.

Tera: I least I have a heart.

Veronica: Listen to me. You are never leaving.

Tera: I'm more powerful than you.

Veronica: You may have powers, but you don't know how to use them.

Author: And with that said she left leaving Tera crying on her bed.

#2: Just after Veronica left Deli and Via entered.

Via: You okay?

Tera: (crying) What do you think?

Deli: Don't worry we'll talk to her outside.

Tera: (crying) Really?

Via: Yea.

Deli: A twin in need is a twin indeed.

* * *

While Deli, Via, and Vera are outside...

#1: A stranger broke into Tera's room by using her balcony.

Tera: Hey! Who are you?!

#2: The stranger threw something in her room and an explosion set off.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Whoa. Most of what I want to say is in the last chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps. I want you guys to know that I have a new story called The Tale of Zaira Mae. It's found under Yu-Gi-Oh GX. My sequel for Payback is coming out today so be prepared. A big thanks to Mathbot78 who gave me **

**some ideas for this sequel.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey for any body who likes my stories and wants to be a part of my crew put a review with what should be our name. I'll look over to see which name fits. Hopefully it'll be yours.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is not a chapter. I'm just here to tell you guys that I have three polls in. About Payback and**

**Freedom, A few friends away. Make sure to check them out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey what's up? In the last chapter Tera, Deli, and Via got busted by Veronica and a stranger blew up Tera's room.**

* * *

#2: Vera, Deli, and Via heard the explosion from outside.

Vera: What was that?

#1: They turned around to see their house on fire.

Deli: No.

Via: Tera's trapped in there. We have to call the fire department.

Vera: We have to call the police department too. I shouldn't have left her in there.

* * *

Tera's POV

#2: Tera woke up in pain and weak.

Tera: Ugh. Better stop this fire.

#1: Tera turned into the Goddess of Fire and tried to contain the fire but her magic wasn't working.

Tera: Why isn't my magic working? I need to get up and get out.

#2: She tried to get up but a beam was on top of her right leg. She tried to turn into the Goddess of Strength but her magic still wasn't

working.

Tera: Oh no. What did that explosion do to me? (cough) My only hope won't get here in time.

* * *

Outside...

#1: Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Duke arrived at scene. They found the girls in a state of panic.

Tristan: What's going on and where's Tera?

Deli: Our house is one fire and Tera is trapped inside.

Duke: Can't she just use her powers?

Via: (annoyed) Gee. Don't you think she would've done that by now.

Vera: Oh no. The firefighters won't get here in time.

Deli: How are we going to get her out of there?

#2: Yugi thought of something crazy. Something that just might work.

Yugi: I'll go in after her.

Via: Yugi, think rationally.

Yugi: The fire department won't get her in time so it's the only way.

Joey: If Yugi's going in there I am too.

Vera: You guys are sweet. But I don't know if that's going to work.

Via: Hold on. It just might work. But barely.

#1: Vera thought for a second and then looked at Yugi and Joey.

Vera: Go.

* * *

Tera's POV

#2: Tera was on the floor weakening with each passing second.

Yugi: Tera!

Joey: You in there?

Tera: (weakly) Yugi? Joey? What are you guys doing here?

Joey: We're here to save you.

#1: Yugi and Joey busted open the door but they didn't get burnt. What they saw was a weakening Tera whose foot was being crushed

by a beam.

Yugi: Hold on. We'll get you out.

Tera: (weakly) Thank you.

Joey: What are friends for?

#2: An idea flashed through Tera's mind.

Tera: Guys I have an idea but you're going to have to trust me.

#1: Joey and Yugi nodded.

Tera: Okay. Joey, I need you to go outside ready to catch us.

Joey: 10-4.

#2: Joey raced outside.

Tera: Yugi, can you help me get this beam off my leg.

Yugi: Yea.

#1: Yugi helped get the beam off Tera. He helped her walk to the wall.

Tera: Okay. We're gonna break this wall. Ready?

Yugi: Ready.

Tera: One, two, three!

#2: They broke the wall. Joey and Vera caught them.

Tea: Is everyone alright?

Vera: Tera?

#1: Tera (in Vera's arms) fainted and something black started shadowing over her leg.

Vera: (in a panicing way)Tera, wake up.

#2: Just then an ambulance came.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I know what you're thinking. Is Tera gonna be alright? She will be okay. This story will end 2-3 chapters from now.**

**A shoutout to Cupid Cutie 95.**


	18. Chapter 18

#2: The ambulance drove to the hospital. Tera wasn't doing so well.

Vera: Doctor, is Tera gonna be alright?

Doctor: I'm not sure. The only thing that that fire harmed was your sister.

Deli: Can you explain what that black stuff on her legs is?

Doctor: It's a substance that's unknown to anyone. I'm sorry to say this but if your sister doesn't wake up by midnight that black substance

will cover her entire body and destroy her.

Via: No that can't happen.

Vera: Yugi, can I talk to you?

Yugi: Uh sure.

* * *

With Yugi and Vera...

Vera: Thanks for saving my sister. She's lucky to have a friend like you.

Yugi: You're welcome.

Vera: I just hope she'll be alright. I want to say I'm sorry.

Yugi: Don't worry. Tera's a strong girl with a gift.

Vera: I know. And I also know that an amazing girl needs an amazing boy.

Yugi: What are you saying?

Vera: I'm saying that I know you like my sister. I figured that out when you tried to save her. If Tera makes it you need to make your move.

* * *

**We have about two chapters left and after the last chapter in the story you get to meet the goddesses that make Tera who she is.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. I want you guys to know that I posted a Valentine's Day special called Valentine's Day Special. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys GOL2.0 here. I want you guys to know that I do not accept any rude reviews. If you have a problem with my stories pm me so we can sort it out and don't be rude about it. If you have any**

**requests for my stories pm me and I'll give you a shoutout. Sorry if my chapters are short. I try to make it up by making my stories longer. Make sure to check out my other stories.**

**Happy Valentine's Day. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. You all remember what happened wdayhen we last left off. We'll be continuing from there.**

* * *

#1: Tera was in the hospital bed struggling to survive while her friends and family members were worrying

about her.

Via: I can't believe we're not allowed to go in there.

Deli: You know why we can't go in there. They're experimenting Tera and it may be too traumatic for us.

Vera: Don't worry. They'll be done soon.

Tea: Here comes the doctor.

Doctor: I know what you're all wondering. We finished experimenting but we still don't know what that

substance is.

Yugi: What about Tera?

Joey: Is she alright?

Doctor: Not exactly. The nurse is caring for her but she's unconscious.

Tristan: Can we see her?

Nurse: I'm only allowing one person to see her right now. Who's it gonna be?

Duke: Yugi why don't you go?

Yugi: Me?

Veronica: Tera would be very happy if you did.

Yugi: Okay.

Nurse: Follow me.

* * *

In Tera's hospital room...

Nurse: Here she is. I'll leave you two alone.

#2: Yugi placed his hand on Tera's. His mind was very troubled.

Yugi: Stay strong Tera. You'll be better soon.

Tera: (breathing heavily) (softly) Thank you.

* * *

#3: Tera's aunt, Mona and Yugi's grandpa joined the others in the waiting room.

Aunt Mona: I heard what happened. Is Tera alright?

Via: We don't know because they'll only let one of us see her at a time.

Grandpa: Then Yugi's seeing her.

Tea: We have to wait for him to tell us.

#1: Yugi came back from Tera's room. He was very worried.

Deli: Yugi please me that my sister is doing alright.

Yugi: She was struggling to breathe and she uttered a thank you.

Duke: This isn't good. She has two hours left.

* * *

In Tera's dream...

Tera: Where am I?

Tera, Goddess of Water: This place looks like the streets I lived on.

Tera, Goddess of Fire: Don't remind me.

#2: A younger version of Tera appeared.

Little Tera: Please miss can you help me find my sisters.

Tera: Your sisters?

Little Tera: Yes my sisters. We were seperated.

Tera: I'll help.

Little Tera: Thank you. Follow me.

#3: Tera's younger self led her to the top of a building.

Tera: So how did you and your sisters get seperated?

Little Tera: A few weeks ago my parents abandoned us to live on the streets. Then during a heavy rain shower we all

went seperate ways without knowing it.

Tera: This is major deja vu.

#1: Then Tera felt a sharp pain in her heart and realized that one of herselves was destroyed.

Little Tera: Are you okay?

Tera: You probably won't believe this but I'm you in high school and you're in the hospital.

Little Tera: You really expect to believe tha-.

#2: Little Tera felt a sharp pain in her heart too.

Little Tera: What's happening to me?

Tera: You're dying. We have to find our sisters now.

* * *

In Tera's hospital room...

Nurse: Doctor what's happening?

Doctor: The black substance is rapidly spreading to her heart.

Veronica: What's happening? (Gasps)

Deli: She's almost dead.

Via: Can't you do something?!

Doctor: That's the problem. If we try to the substance will spread faster.

Joey: She only has ten minutes left.

Tea: We have to stay positive.

Mona: (crying) Oh my poor niece.

Grandpa: Stay strong Mona. She'll make it.

Yugi: (thinking) I hope you're right Grandpa.

* * *

In Tera's dream...

Little Tera: Where are my sisters?

Tera: There they are!

#3: Her sisters were about to get mugged. Tera felt the same anger she felt so many years ago.

Tera: Hey you! Stay away from my sisters!

#1: The man charged at Tera and her younger self and flung them into the wall.

Little Tera: That's gotta leave a mark.

Tera: We have to keep him away from our sisters.

Little Tera: Right.

#2: Tera and her younger self tried to fight back but in this dream he was a monster and each time he got the upper hand

the girls lost more and more of themselves.

Little Tera: Tera it's no use. We failed.

Tera: No. We can beat him but we have to work together. 'Cause that's what friends do.

#3: Tera extended her hand. Her younger self tried to reach for it. They ended up dying hand in hand.

* * *

In Tera's hospital room...

Via: Tera?

Doctor: I'm sorry but your sister is gone.

Deli: (crying) No. I won't believe it.

#1: Mona placed her hands on Delilah's shoulders and Veronica held her late sister's body in her arms. A bright flash of

light shined from Tera's heart that could've blinded everyone if they didn't duck.

* * *

In Tera's dream...

Little Tera: We're alive? How?

Tera: We're alive because our friendship kept us strong.

Little Tera: Then why don't we use our new found friendship on big, mean, and scary over there?

Tera: Let's do it.

#2: With their might they shrunk the monster down to the size of a fingernail.

Tera: Aww. Not so tough now are you?

#3: Then Little Tera flicked the monster out of her sight. The next thing they knew they were in another dimension

where two portals stood. The portal that would take Tera back home stood behind Tera's younger self. The portal that led

back to the dream world stood behind Tera.

Tera: Well I guess it's time to say goodbye.

Little Tera: Before we go our seperate ways I want to know if we have friends in the future.

Tera: Well me if it weren't for our friends we wouldn't be here. 'Cause friendship is one of the most powerful gifts.

#1: As she said that all of her friends and family appeared behind her one by one.

Little Tera: Thanks for everything.

Tera: No prob.

#2: Tera brought her hand down for a high five and the girls went their seperate ways.

* * *

Inside Tera's hospital room...

Yugi: Is everyone alright?

Everyone but Vera: Yea.

Deli: Vera?

Vera: (crying tears of joy) I'm more than alright.

#3: Nobody knew what she was talking about until she revealed the face of a smiling Tera with her eyes wide open and

no black stuff covering her body. Her sisters tackled her and hugged her.

Tera: Guys can I talk to my sisters alone?

* * *

Outside Tera's room...

Duke: What are they talking about?

Tristan: Do you think I can read lips?

#1: All of a sudden they heard squeeling. The door opened. Tera tackled Yugi and gave him a kiss on the cheek that made

him blush.

Tera: We're free!

Joey: Care to explain?

Veronica: I realized that they may not live long lives so I let them go to other places.

Via: Yep.

Deli: There's a world that needs to be explored and we're gonna explore it.

All: (laugh)

* * *

At school...

Joey: Where are they?

Tea: They've got to be somewhere.

Deli: Yugi said he was gonna ask Tera out and not gonna miss it.

#2: They finally found Tera and Yugi in the courtyard.

Tera: Is there something you wanted to ask me Yugi?

Yugi: (blushing) Yea. I wondering if you wanted to go on date.

Tera: (blushing) You want to go on a date with me?

Yugi: (blushing) Yea.

#3: Tera kissed him on the cheek.

Tera: I'd love to.

Via: Yes!

Tea: Shhh.

Deli: Too late for that.

Via: I have to tell the entire media. It's the beginning of Yuri.

Tera: Oh how embarrassing.

* * *

At the end of the date...

Tera: Well our date's about to end.

Yugi: I guess there's only one thing to do.

Tera, Yugi: Let's duel.

**Author's Notes: Well that was the end of a beautiful story. I'll be adding more chapters for you to meet the goddesses**

**that make up Tera. Peace.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Goddess of Love**

**Favorite Color (s): Pink, Red**

**Favorite Style: Hearts, Glitter, Sequins **

**Main Style (for every goddess): Whatever Tera's wearing with my fav color (s)**

**Quote: For some reason a lot of guys practically melt when they see me.**

* * *

**Goddess of the Mind**

**Favorite Color (s): Gray, Changing Colors (Mood Mode)**

**Favorite Style: Plain and Simple**

**Quote: I can read your mind so you shouldn't keep secrets from me.**

* * *

**Goddess of Nature**

**Favorite Color (s): Green, Light Green**

**Favorite Style: Leaf Prints, Animal Prints, Butterfly Prints**

**Quote: You need to get out more. Let's go on a nature walk.**

* * *

**Goddess of Sports**

**Favorite Color (s): Teal and Purple**

**Favorite Style: Sports Jerseys**

**Favorite Sport: Basketball**

**Least Favorite Sport: Golf**

**Quote: It's halftime and we're winning by 40 points.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Goddess of Water**

**Favorite Color (s): Blue, Sky Blue, White, Purple, Lavender, Sea Foam Green, Aquamarine**

**Favorite Style: Sea Shells, Starfish, Ice Crystals**

**Quote: Let's go for a swim.**

* * *

**Goddess of Fire**

**Favorite Color (s): Red, Orange, Yellow**

**Favorite Style: Rubies, A Little Bit Of Lace**

**Quote: I'll burn you to ashes.**

* * *

**Goddess of Earth**

**Favorite Color (s): Brown, Green**

**Favorite Style: Gems**

**Quote: I may be tough but I'm sweet too.**

* * *

**Goddess of Air**

**Favorite Color (s): Gray and White**

**Favorite Style: Cloud Puffs**

**Quote: Want a cloud ride?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Goddess of Cultures**

**Favorite Color (s): Orange**

**Favorite Style: Around the World**

**Favorite Culture: Too many to count**

**Least Favorite Culture: Still too many**

**Quote: Let's do the tango.**

* * *

**Goddess of Strength**

**Fav Color (s): Maroon**

**Fav Style: Sweat Pants, Tank Tops, Wrist Bands**

**Quote: Who are you calling a girl? I can lift weigh more than you can. Get it? Weigh?**

* * *

**Goddess of Music**

**Fav Color (s): Magenta and Purple**

**Fav Style: Music notes, Glitter, Sequins**

**Fav Music: Pop**

**Least Fav Music: Classical**

**Quote: Have you ever seen the Sound of Music?**

* * *

**Goddess of War**

**Fav Color (s): Iron, Camo**

**Fav Style: A dress with a chestplate, camoflouge**

**Quote: I know all about war. From weapons to gear.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Goddess of Peace**

**Fav Color (s): Blush Pink**

**Fav Style: A simple dress**

**Quote: Let's not fight.**

* * *

**Goddess of Speed**

**Fav Color (s): Yellow**

**Fav Style: Leggings, Skirt, Tank Top**

**Quote: Talk later, run now.**

* * *

**Goddess of Agility**

**Fav Color (s): White**

**Fav Nothing**

**Quote: I'm more agile than a cat.**

* * *

**Goddess of Stealth**

**Fav Color (s): Black**

**Fav Style: Spy Jumpsuit**

**Quote: Now you see me. Now you don't.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Veronica wasn't always the oldest sister. Take a look at another reason why Tera's parents were so cruel.**

* * *

Tera: Cordelia? Where are you? Come out.

Tera and her oldest sister Cordelia were playing hide and seek. When their sisters were busy in their studies Tera and Cordelia were always there for each other.

Tera: Cordelia?

Cordelia appeared from behind her. Then she disappeared again.

Cordelia: I'm over here. No over here.

Tera: Not fair! You made a rule against using powers and I'm the only one following it?

Cordelia appeared in front of her.

Cordelia: (giggling) Sorry. Follow me.

Cordelia led her 4 year-old sister to the music room. Together they sat on the bench and Cordelia started playing the grand piano.

Tera: Wow. Cordelia you're the musician in the universe.

Cordelia: I'm not really. I'm only 16.

Tera: Don't be modest. You are seriously. When I get married one day I want you to play at my wedding. I love your music.

Cordelia: Thank y-.

Tera's mother: Young ladies. What are you two doing here?!

Tera's father: Get back into your rooms this instant! That's an order!

Tera, Cordelia: Yes father.

* * *

A month later...

Tera was in bed in bad condition. There was a black substance covering her body almost consuming her entire body.

Delilah: Cordelia. What's wrong with Tera?

Cordelia: I don't know.

Via: Is she going to be alright?

Cordelia: If we don't do something we'll lose her. Vera can you and the others leave?

Veronica: Okay. I know I can trust you.

* * *

After Vera, Via, and Delilah left...

Cordelia: There's only one way to save you, Tera. But it it's the ultimate sacrifice.

Cordelia placed her hands on the ground. She began transferring the rest of their shared powers and her life energy to her dying sister. Once it was all over Tera got up and her sister collapsed.

Tera: Cordelia. What did you do?

Cordelia: (weakly) I gave you my life energy. It was the only way to save you.

Tera held her sister's shoulders.

Tera: (crying)Why did you do that? Why didn't you just let me go?

Cordelia: Sis I couldn't. It would be too much to bear. Stay strong. Be brave. I'm proud of you and I love you.

Tera: (crying) I love you too.

Cordelia closed her eyes and didn't wake up.

* * *

12 years later...

At the Soto mansion in Domino...

Tera knelt at a grave site and placed a bouquet of cherry blossoms on the grave marker. The words said, 'Here lies Cordelia Soto. R.I.P.'

Tera: If only you were still here.


	27. Chapter 27

**Goddess of Truth**

**Fav Color (s): Navy Blue**

**Fav Style: Feathers**

**Quote: It's not a good idea to lie to me.**

* * *

**Goddess of Time**

**Fav Color (s): Blue and Black**

**Fav Style: Ripples**

**Quote: Seeing visions of the future is both a blessing and a curse.**

* * *

**Goddess of Space**

**Fav Color (s): Black**

**Fav Style: Stars, Constellations (especially Orion's belt (I literally have a belt made of stars), the Big Dipper, and Ursa Major), Planets**

**Quote: Even to me the universe is a mystery.**

* * *

**Goddess of Technology**

**Fav Color (s): Purple and Green**

**Fav Style: Zeros and Ones**

**Quote: Just because I'm the Goddess of Technology doesn't mean that I'm as cold and heartless as a machine. The invention of paper is technology. So are the inventions of the wheelbarrow and the iron plow.**

* * *

**Goddess of Sound**

**Fav Color (s): Sea Foam Green**

**Fav Style: Sound Waves**

**Quote: I hear better than the average earthly being.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Goddess of Electricity**

**Fav Color (s): Silver**

**Fav Style: Lightning**

**Quote: Be careful when you touch me. I could shock you.**

* * *

**Goddess of the Dead**

**Fav Color (s): Black and Purple**

**Fav Style: Skulls**

**Quote: The worst thing about being the Goddess of the Dead is that I have to see my parents from time to time and when I do see my sister, I can't even hug her.**

* * *

**Goddess of the Sun**

**Fav Color (s): Gold and Yellow**

**Fav Style: Sun Crests**

**Quote: I'm also known as the Goddess of Day.**

* * *

**Goddess of the Moon**

**Fav Color (s): Silver and Blue**

**Fav Style: Moon Crests**

**Quote: I'm also known as the Goddess of Night. I work with the Goddess of Water and the Goddess of the Sun control the tides. I also help the Goddess of Love when there's a full moon.**


End file.
